Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), also referred to as drones or unmanned aerial systems (UASs), may be mobile platforms capable of acquiring (e.g., sensing) information, delivering goods, handling objects, and/or performing other actions, in many operating scenarios/applications. UAVs may be utilized to travel to remote locations that are inaccessible to manned vehicles, locations that are dangerous to humans, and/or any other locations more suited for unmanned vehicles than manned vehicles. Upon reaching such locations, drones can perform many actions, such as acquiring sensor data (e.g., audio, image, video, and/or other sensor data) at a target location, delivering goods (e.g., packages, medical supplies, food supplies, engineering materials, etc.) to the target location, handling objects (e.g., retrieving objects, operating equipment, repairing equipment, etc.) at the target location, and so forth. In the various operating scenarios/applications, the actions performed by the UAVs may require navigating the UAVs and maintaining network connectivity, such as connectivity to a cellular network.